


Unrequited

by MazzaBangtan (JarcusSonyeondan)



Category: Jesse Lingard - Fandom, Marcus Rashford - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarcusSonyeondan/pseuds/MazzaBangtan
Summary: A journey the whole Manchester United team all go through along with a love struck Marcus and unsuspecting Jesse and their relationship that Jesse doesn't know Marcus wants it to be more than friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

 

“Hey, Rash come here a second” Jesse called.

“What now Jess? I’m busy.”

“Just come, please?”

Marcus crossed the hotel room over to the bed where his best friend was lying on. It was the day before their away match at West Ham’s stadium.

“What do you want?” Marcus folded his arms.

 

“Take a pic with me for my instagram story?”

 

“Are you joking? Jess you’re always on your phone, can’t you give it a rest.”

 

“Just do it please.” Jesse whined, and Marcus couldn’t say no to that.

Marcus sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

 

“What you doing over there, Rashy? Come closer.”

Marcus barely moved closer and Jesse got frustrated. He stood from his lazy position on bed and walked around to Marcus’ side. He kneeled behind himand dragged him back against the headboard.

 

Jesse groaned “Why are you being so difficult Rash? It’s just for a picture.”

Marcus held in his laugh as he wanted Jesse to struggle lifting him. The older then lifted the younger’s legs onto the bed, then fell back onto him in exhaustion.

 

“Marcus,” Jesse drawled out. “Why are you so heavy?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me, Mr 99 physicality?”

 Jesse ignored his sarcasm and lifted his self up on one arm, thus having is hand pressed on Marcus’ chest to support himself. With his other arm Jesse patted around on the bed because after the scuffle, Jesse’s phone had gone missing. 

As Jesse continued to search for his iPhone X, Marcus pulled out his own phone in attempt to act casual even though his heart was beating at one-hundred miles per hour.

He nervously continued to switch between his social medias while Jesse’s hand slipped unconsciously lower and lower until it was situated right above his V line.

 

“Rashy?” Jesse whined again. “You’re not even helping me look! How am I going to find it without any help?”

 

Marcus rolled his eyes and tried to act normal because he knew his voice would fail him if he spoke back.

 

“Can i just borrow your phone?” Jesse asked. “I mean, I’m already logged in on your Instagram.”

 

“No.” Marcus replied. He kept on playing with his phone

 

Jesse looked at him like he’d gone mad. Lately, Marcus hadn’t been acting like himself and as his best-friend it was his job to find out what was wrong.

Jesse lifted his hand and crawled back over were Marcus was slouching against the headboard. He lay down next to his best friend and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Marcus, what’s wrong?” Jesse asked.

 

“Nothing, man.” Marcus replied defensively.

 

“You always tell me when something’s wrong though, you know i can tell when you’re upset, right?”

 

“I’m upset because you’re pissing me off, Jesse, Now get out of my room!” Marcus shouted.

 

Without a word Jesse stood up and slammed the door behind him. He was upset, not at the fact Marcus was angry at him, but the fact he was hiding something from him. He walked a few step till he was at him own hotel room, right next to Marcus’.

Back in Marcus’ room, he sat on his bed that Jesse had messed up. He had his arms on his knees and his head between his hands. 

 

“How stupid could I be?” He whispered to himself. He thought whether it was for the best, to keep Jesse at arms length so he could never find out about his crush, or to go next door and apologise.

 

He decided for the latter, since Jesse was a very affectionate guy he wouldn’t be able to keep his feelings in for much longer. He knew the day would come where Jesse would find out that their friendship wasn’t completely mutual but it felt like more to Marcus.

He reached blindly for his pillow and dial up the number of the only guy who knew of the situation he was in. Paul.

 

“Hello, Marcus?” Pogba answered on the last ring.

 

“Hey, Paul. Who are you with?” In the back there was loud music playing.

 

“Oh, i’m just by myself, what’s the problem?” However, Pogba looked around the room he was in and put a finger to his lips to silently shush the whole Manchester United team.

 

“I need to talk to you about something, Paul, it’s bad, bro.” Marcus sniffed.

 

Paul paused the party in his room and turned down the music. Marcus and Jesse hadn’t been invited to the team party because Paul knew for a fact they would decline and hand out together anyway.

 

“What’s the matter, Marcus?” Paul asked, while putting him on speaker phone. The whole team listened intently. They were all like his older brothers and always knew his problems. In short, the whole team babied him, including Jesse.

 

“Can you come to my room, Paul?” Marcus was getting sadder by the minute just by talking about it.

 

In Paul’s room sat a surprised Nemanja, Ashley, Luke, Tony ,Antonio, Marouine, Fred, Alexis, Rom, David, Andreas, Rojo, Juan, Ander, Chris, Victor, Sergio and Scott. They’d never seen Marcus, their youngest, so upset before. They’d assumed he was always happy when he was around Jesse.

 Mata and Ander stood whispering to each other in spanish, trying to figure out what had made Marcus upset, as did the rest of the team. Everyone was confused.

 

“I can’t come right now, sorry Marcus, but i can talk on the phone.”

 

“Okay, Paul.” Marcus sniffed again.

 

“Where’s Jesse?” Pogba asked again.

 

“He left.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I shouted at him to get out.” Marcus replied, upset.

 

In Paul’s room, expressions of disbelief had covered everyone’s face. Romelu had even placed his hands on his head in shock. 

“Why would you do that? He’s your best friend and everyone knows how close you are!” Paul almost shouted.

 

“Because... he’s going to find out if we hang out together any longer” Marcus whispered it almost ashamed.

 

“Find out what Marcus?”

 

The whole room held their breath in anticipation, for a secret that Marcus was going to reveal. Marcus was such a private guy and to be hearing this conversation, the older guys of the team like Antonio and Ashley, plus the Spainiards felt guilty while the rest were curious. Nobody had the self restraint to tell Paul to turn off the speak phone.

 

“I wonder why i tell you these things if you’re just going to forget Paul...” Marcus laughed through his sadness. “ He’s going to find out that I like him, Paul.”

 

The whole room slapped their hands to their mouths, bit on their fists or did anything practically to keep in their suprise.

 

Their Marcus, had a crush on Jesse and nobody knew except Paul who had forgot...who would’ve ever have guessed.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Chapter two

 

Jesse sat on his bed feeling bored. He couldn’t believe that Marcus had kicked him out of his room. He thought that it must’ve been incredibly personal if he couldn’t even confide in Jesse with what he was struggling with. However, Jesse couldn’t help be upset because Marcus was literally his best friend and he never hesitated to tell him anything.

Jesse finally realised that he didn’t even have his phone to keep him occupied till Marcus finally came around. He couldn’t just go back next door when Marcus was clearly off with him so he decided to walk through the hotel instead.

As Jesse walked past Marcus’ room he felt the room key in the pocket of his shorts. At the front desk they had both asked for spare room keys to eachothers rooms so they could walk in when they liked. Although, at this point in time Jesse didn’t feel like seeing Marcus and Marcus clearly didn’t want to see him. 

However, Jesse felt a sense of obligation to check on Marcus, so he leant his head carefully against Marcus’ door. When he heard soft sniffles, he almost knocked on the door, but he restrained himself and continued walking towards the private common room that had been set up for the team, separate from the other guest.

Jesse sat down on the comfy brown sofa and sighed. The fireplace in front of him roared with life below the television. He sat there watching Match of the Day, which was conveniently on the tv and pulled one of the blankets onto his lap.

He felt incredibly useless without his phone and had a burning urge to go to Marcus’ room and demand him to help look for it. His fingers were itching to text anyone or even post something for his fans to see. Nevertheless, Jesse stayed sat on the sofa for another hour before dozing off. 

-

 

When he woke up many of his team mates were milling around, chatting and munching on the snacks that were brought up by room service. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye and that’s when he noticed Paul filming him. 

When Pogba saw he’d been caught he laughed before ending the video and quickly posting it on his Instagram story before Jesse tried to stop him.

“Jesse,” Pogba started. “You’ve been asleep for ages! You must’ve been really tired.”

“Yeah, I was I guess.” Jesse replied, he was oblivious to the whole room listening to their conversation. 

“Where’s Rashy?” Paul asked.

“I don’t know, I was going to ask you actually. He kicked me out of his room for some reason, so I’m not talking to him for a while.” Jesse replied. Paul nodded in understanding.

 

Everyone looked at each other in the room in disbelief, even though nothing had really happened between the two, it was a major shock to everyone because they never fought each other.

 

“I think you two need couples councilling, this is like your first disagreement and Jesse’s like the husband that has to sleep on the sofa” Juan tried to lighten the heavy mood in the room from where he stood against a counter.

Jesse was hands down the happiest person at all times and to see him distressed brought a bad mood to everyone.

“I think you should let Rash sleep it off, i’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow, just go a rest, we have a match tomorrow.” Paul advised.

 

“That goes for all of us, it’s midnight guys let’s head off to bed.” 

Jesse and the rest of the team left to go to their respective rooms. Paul’s room was a few doors down from Jesse’s so before he left Jesse’s side he patted him on the shoulder. 

Jesse swiped his room key and went directly to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before patting it dry with a towel. 

When he finally laid in his bed he stared at the ceiling and once again felt bored out of his wits without his phone and he’d stupidly left his laptop back in Manchester since he’d usually just share with Marcus. 

His body refused to fall asleep as his mind ran wild with scenarios of what would’ve happened if Marcus had just told him what has wrong.

After hours of staring at the ceiling the alarm clock on his bedside table read 3 am and Jesse rolled his eyes. For some reason the kick off was early so he’d have to be up soon. Jesse willed his eyes shut and just as head a beep, then the soft click of the door opening.

His heart was racing as he was too scared whether to see a fan had broken into his room and he didn’t have his phone to call anyone. He lay there with his fists clenched under the covers and his eyes squeezed shut. 

The person walked slowly across the room before sliding into the Jesse’s bed. Jesse now held his breath as he waited for the person to do something. 

First he was poked...

Then again 

Then the person spoke

“Jess are you awake?” 

Jesse mentally sighed as he realised it was Marcus, he was about to shout out him but then Marcus spoke again.

“I know you’re asleep, but I just needed to say I’m sorry about earlier.” 

Jesse feigned sleep and rolled over so that he was facing where Marcus was on the bed. 

Marcus leant over Jesse and beside his head, Jesse heard a soft thud, it was probably his phone finally being returned.

 

Marcus gently raised Jesse’s arm so he could lie on his chest before gently resting it around him. 

They’d been very close for a long time, they were very comfortable with eachother and slept in the same bed every other night. 

Jesse thought hard, while he unconsciously tightened his arm around Marcus, which he knew that it helped his younger feel secure. 

To anyone else, they would’ve thought that they were romantically involved but they were very good friends and between boyfriends and friends had been slightly blurred. 

Marcus sighed and stared up at Jesse’s face. He slowly moved his hand and Jesse could feel it hovering above his face, but his had quickly moved like he thought better or what he was going to do.

“I’m sorry Jess, maybe I’ll tell you one day.” Marcus whispered before closing his eyes to doze off.

Jesse, however lay there wide awake. He mulled over what Marcus said to him over and over. He was confused how Marcus couldn’t hear his racing heart, and he was confused why it was even racing. 

Today, overall had been a mess. All he did know was that he and Marcus were fine again and he needed to sleep.


End file.
